


give me a sign

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: Lydia goes to the only person who she thinks could remember Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a non-canon photo on Facebook of Lydia and Derek in season 6, where Lydia is trying to get Derek to remember Stiles.

"Give me a sign, Derek. Please," Lydia begs as she twists the soft, red material of the lacrosse jersey held firmly between her fingers.

"I _can't_ ," Derek presses out through gritted teeth. His eyes flash and Lydia feels her own eyes start to water. "Why do you care so much if I remember him?"

"Because you loved him," she sobs out.

Derek's eyes harden. "I haven't loved anybody since…"

Lydia swallows around the lump in her throat. "You did. His name was Stiles, and you _loved him_. Derek, please. You _have_ to remember."

Derek eyes her harshly, though his glare wilts when he eyes her hands that are almost ripping the jersey in half. "I'm sorry, Lydia," he says warily. "But I don't remember."

"BUT YOU HAVE TO!" Lydia screams, sniffling. The jersey falls from her hands, pooling at her feet. Derek's eyes follow its descent, widening at the name printed on the back.

"Stilinski? Like Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Yes." Lydia trembles, mascara running down her cheeks. "His son. Stiles was his son. You know this, Derek. _Remember_ ," she weeps.

Derek's concerned gaze intensifies. "Look, I don't remember anything. I… wish I could, but I can't."

Lydia closes her eyes, her mouth screwing up into a tight grimace as more tears drip onto the floor. Derek can hear them and smell them, along with Lydia's scent, which is wrapped in misery and anguish.

"What can I do to help?" he asks, hesitantly. "I'm not sure if I'll be much assistance, but if… if you say I loved this person, I may be able to help you find him."

Lydia's eyes snap open, shining with more unshed tears. She drops to her knees after a few seconds of standing there deathly still and silent, her form shaking as she clutches the jersey to her chest with a vulnerability Derek has never seen Lydia Martin reveal.

"It's okay, Stiles. We'll find you. Derek's going to help us. He's going to remember. We all are. I _promise_ ," she gasps out wetly.

Derek turns away from the sight, feeling his gums throbbing. He reaches a hand up, finger touching his lips where his fangs are poking out. Something wet hits his finger and he jolts in surprise.

It's a tear… He's crying? But he hasn't cried since…

As he wipes the tears from his eyes, a sudden pang of hurt aches through him.

 _Whoever you are, Stiles_ , he thinks _. I'm going to remember you_.

"I have to," he murmurs quietly, the soreness in his chest aggravating a memory all too familiar.


End file.
